The End of Innocence
by Shelly Leigh
Summary: another one of those stories about the romance between Serena and Darien. Although it's WAY different.


The End of Innocence, Chapter One

Author's Note: I have no idea what this story is going to turn out like. It's the third one I've written and I like it the most out of all of them. Well I hope you enjoy and make sure and e-mail me at evildramaqueen@hotmail.com and go and sign my gbook at my site http://www.chibiusa.org/sailorv 

  
The End of Innocence  
Chapter One  
by: Shelly Leigh  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"When do you think it will happen?" she asked the man to her right.  
"It should be anyday now, my love. They must know they are meant for each other and there destinies."  
"I wish for her sake she knows soon. She does not know what she is missing out on," she declared with a smile in his direction.  
"I do believe, love, that is the nicest thing you've said to me all day!"  
"Well don't get too used to it," she said with a teasing smile and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders.  
"Come, let's go in. They are waiting for us before they begin to serve dinner."  
She sighed and glanced one last time at the planet and then she turned. "I do hope they figure it out soon."  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


~*~ Serena's P.O.V. ~*~

  
I was skipping down the street towards the Arcade. I stopped and opened the door and the first thing I saw was Darien sitting with Mina, sipping a milkshake from two straws.  
_That is so disgusting!_ I felt like yelling out "PDA!" but that was soo immature.  
"Serena!"  
I turned and saw Andrew wipe off his hands on a towel and then jump over the low part of the counter.  
I was a little upset that my heart didn't start pounding a mile a minute like it was supposed to at the sight of my true love.  
_Maybe Andrew's not my true love . . . then who is . . ._  
I shook my head and smiled.  
"Hey, Andrew," I said and stood on my tiptoes and met his kiss.  
"Get a room," Darien muttered.  
"Darien! Don't be so mean! Serena's my friend!" Mina said and flipped her long blonde French braided pigtails over her shoulder.  
"Are you ready?" I asked her, not even acknowledging Darien.  
"Yeah, bye, sweetie," Mina said, hopping down from her stool. She stood on her tip toes and gave Darien a long kiss on the mouth.  
"Mina, come up for air so we can go!" Serena said impatiently.  
"Bye," she whispered and walked over to Serena.  
Standing next to each other the two girls could have passed for twins. Especially since they both wore their hair in the exact same way and they both wore the exact same outfits for the prep school that Juuban had turned into. Little plaid skirts with white blouses and blue blazers. They had to wear them with white knee highs and black Mary Janes. The only difference was that Serena had deep blue eyes and her bangs made a heart on her forehead and Mina had blue gray eyes and her bangs were straight.  
The two girls walked out of the door, talking excitedly.  


~*~Darien's P.O.V.~*~

"So, Andrew, how exactly do you put up with that stupid ditz?"  
"Darien, you may not like Serena but she's my girlfriend. You're my best friend but if you keep insulting her I'm going to have to choose. And you better believe I'd choose you over her anyday."  
"Okay okay! Don't have a coronary!"  
The door opened and slammed shut making the bell fall off. In walked a tall girl with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and shoved under a hat, she wore the same uniform that Serena and Mina had just left in. She had piercing green eyes that were narrowed as she walked inside. She was almost as tall as Darien who was 6'2". She walked slowly and somehow menacingly over to the bar and sat down.  
Andrew handed her a Coke without asking and then busied himself at the bar, seemingly afraid of her.  
I turned to her and met her green eyes head on.  
Lita Kino, the toughest girl at Juuban High School. She was freshman along with Serena and Mina, while Andrew and I were seniors. She wasn't exactly a bully but everyone was pretty much scared shitless of her.  
"So, Chiba, where's that stupid slut of a girlfriend you have?  
"Kino, leave Mina out of this!"  
"Make me!"  
Just then Serena and Mina ran back in.  
"Hey, Serena the genius forgot her purse!"  
Now Lita for some strange reason had Serena as a friend. It's beyond me why she doesn't just beat the crap out of her like she does to everyone else.  
"Hey, Lita! How's it goin?"  
"Hi, Serena, it's okay I guess. Dork boy here is trying to start stuff," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder to point at me.  
I looked at Serena and I could have sworn I saw her glance at me and smile before agreeing with Lita.  
"Yeah, well Darien is a dork, but you have to forgive him. It goes against his nautre to act like a human," Serena said sarcastically.  
Lita smiled and started laughing. I looked over at Andrew and instead of staring at Serena he was smiling a dumb smile in Lita's direction.  


~*~Andrew's P.O.V.~*~

  
I was watching Serena and Lita banter back and forth and make cutting remarks about Darien.  
"Yeah, well Darien is a dork, but you have to forgive him. It goes against his nautre to act like a human," Serena said sarcastically.  
I was watching Lita as she threw her head back laughing. Her whole face lit up and she looked so beautiful. I wasn't aware that I was staring until I felt Darien staring at me and I blushed sheepishly.  
"Hey, Lita, do you wanna come with us? We're supposed to be going to get dresses for the dance. But Mina forgot to grab her purse."  
Mina looked at Lita expecting some cutting remark but instead Lita smiled at her and said, "It's okay, it happens to the best of us."  
"Which neither of us would know since we're nowhere close to the best of us," Serena said with a smile putting everyone at ease.  
Lita stood up and took her hat off. "Serena, can I see your brush?"  
Serena dug her brush out of her purse and tossed it aiming more towards me than Lita. I caught it before it hit me in the face and handed it over.  
"Thanks, Andy," Lita said with a smile.  
She brushed out her hair and I wasn't aware that I was practically drooling until Lita turned to me and said, "What?! Have I got paper in my hair?"  
"No, it looks fine."  
She sat her hat down on the counter and shoved it towards me. "Hold it for me, will ya?"  
She then walked out with the two blondes her long brown hair swinging free.  
"Andrew, you do realize now that Serena is your girlfriend and you were drooling at her best friend?" Darien said.  
"She's pretty. Yah I guess. Well pay attention this important. Have you met that new kid at school, the one with the dark reddish brown hair?"  
"Yeah, uh Derek something."  
"Yeah . . . well I think Mina likes him."  
"Don't be daft! She's gone on you!"  
"No, I don't think she still feels the same way about me and besides . . ." Darien said.  
"Besides?"  
"I kind of like someone. Don't ask me who I won't tell you. You'll tell the whole school, you're like some kind of gossip queen."  
"I am not!" I protested, although I did pride myself on knowing what was going on around school.  
"Well I'm going to break up with Mina, because I don't wanna hurt her."  
"Yeah that'll really keep her from being hurt," I muttered sarcastically as Darien walked out the door.  


~*~ Mina's P.O.V.~*~

  
"Hey, guys, I got to get home. I promised Darien that I'd meet him at the park."  
"Ooh, a little romantic stroll through the park?" Lita asked.  
_Once Lita lightened up, she's actually pretty cool._  
"Of course, well I'll see you guys at school."  
"Don't remind me!" Lita groaned.  
"Bye!" we all said and I turned the corner and started walking towards the park.  


~*~Darien's P.O.V.~*~

  
I watched as Mina walked into the park. Her blonde hair was bouncing on her back as she ran, and her cheeks were flushed.  
"Hey!" she said.  
"We need to talk," I said.  
"I know," she nodded. "Let's sit."  
We say on a bench and Mina faced me looking up at me with her hands folded in her lap.  
"Mina, is it true, are you falling for Derek?"  
She looked up startled and then she blushed. "I know it's hard on us, Darien, but I really feel like we're meant for each other. Our relationship is . . . Darien, you're more like my best friend or my big brother."  
"I know. So that's it then. I'm glad."  
"So am I."  
"So, friend, let's go get some ice cream," I said as we stood up. I slung an arm around her shoulders as we headed out of the park.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So step one is complete," she said turning towards him. "Yes, but I don't think the rest will be as easy," he said as he gathered her in his arms and rested his chin on her soft hair. "That is true, but if it all does not go well, then all there lives were useless." "Come now, my love, let us not talk to dreary things and "if"s and so forth. Let us talk to merry things." "Like you and I, love?" "What could possibly be merrier than us?" She turned out of his arms and leaned on the rail, staring at the planet. "Oh, love, I'm so afraid of what will happen to us if all does not go as planned." "We will always be together, even if the end of the world comes." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: So, whatcha think? lemme know by e-mailing me at evildramaqueen@hotmail.com


End file.
